Dramione
by sybilla02
Summary: Historia miłosna rodem z dramatu Szekspira "Romeo i Julia"
1. Akt I, prolog

Dwa wielkie domy w uroczej Anglii,

Równie słynące z bogactwa i chwały,

Co dzień odwieczną zawiść odnawiały,

Obywatelską krwią broczyły dłonie.

Lecz gdy nienawiść pierś ludzi pożera,

Fatalna miłość przyjaciół ich jednoczy;

I krwawa wojna, co z wieków się toczy,

W cichym ich grobie na wieki umiera.

Miłość, kochanków śmiercią naznaczona,

Wściekłość rodziców i wojna szalona,

Zerwana późno nad ich mogiłą,

Przed waszym okiem na scenie przeleci.

Jeśli nas słuchać będziecie łaskawi,

Błędy obrazu chęć nasza naprawi.

* * *

><p>fragment ten pochodzi z książki "Romeo i Julia" z drobnymi zmianami tak by pasował to kontekstu utworu :)<p> 


	2. Akt I

Scena 1

Cześć Crabbe!

O! Witaj Goyle! Widzę, że tobie też Malfoy załatwił pracę w Ministerstwie.

No…jestem jego ochroniarzem. Normalnie powrót do starych czasów.

Ej, no ja tak samo stary! W ogóle Draco to jest gość. Normalnie zastępca Ministra Magii się z niego zrobił!

No. Ale on to zawsze miał łeb na karku i znajomości. Ale bym se zjadł babeczkę…

No ja też stary. A spróbowałby mi ktoś ją potem odebrać, nie wyszedł by z tego żywy

Tak. Zawsze będziemy stali w obronie ciastek i Malfoya. Ty patrz Crabbe. Czy to nie Weasley i drugi Weasley?

Ty! Faktycznie! To George i Ron. Wieprzlej pewnie bratu Freda zastępuje.

No totalnie…może ich by tak nauczyć tych zdrajców krwi szacunku dla prawdziwych czarodziei?

Może zaczekajmy aż sami zaczną. Przynajmniej będziemy mogli powiedzieć, że to w obronie własnej.

Chłopie! Ty jesteś genialny! Od kiedy ty potrafisz myśleć?

Że co proszę? Stary nie wydurniaj się! Ja i myślenie? Dobre żarty!

To wy tu knujecie co małpy jedne?

Trochę szacunku Wieprzlej… nie widzisz z kim rozmawiasz?

Niech zgadnę… z przerośniętymi pawianami?

Nie pozwalaj sobie George za dużo!

Bo co mi zrobisz Crabbe?

To! – wykrzyknął jednocześnie przystawiając mu różdżkę do gardła.

Chłopaki! Uspokójcie się! Dopiero co robotę dostaliście a już chcecie wylecieć? Miło znowu zobaczyć kochanych zdrajców krwi.

Przykro nam, że nie możemy powiedzieć tego samego o tobie Zabini.

Widzę, że nic się nie zmieniłeś Ron. Ciągle zaczepiasz nieodpowiednie, lepsze, silniejsze osoby…

Naprawdę? Nie widzę tu nikogo takiego.

Co tu się znowu dzieje!

Czyżby to był Wybraniec we własnej osobie?

Zabini.

Harry.

Walcz z kimś swojego poziomu a nie zaczepiasz moich kumpli.

To oni zaczęli obrażać mnie i chłopaków.

To były komplementy podła żmijo!

George. Ja to załatwię. Wyzywam cię na pojedynek Zabini.

Z przyjemnością przyjmuje wyzwanie, gdyż mam ochotę złoić ci skórę Potter! – no i zaczęła się szamotanina. Jak na zawołanie wszyscy wyciągnęli różdżki a w koło latały wielokolorowe iskry. Na holu głównym zbierało się coraz więcej osób. Część z nich to byli zwykli gapie lecz pozostali postanowili również włączyć się do walki. Zaczęli się nawet schodzić państwo Weasley i Malfoyowie. Artur widząc, że Lucjusz zbliża się do grona walczących sam również wyciągnął swoją różdżkę. Narcyza i Molly z całych sił próbowały powstrzymać mężów od walki. Lecz mężczyźni ich nie posłuchali i rzucili się w wir walki. Nie ważne, że wojna już dawno się skończyła i okazało się że Lucjusz również był szpiegiem Zakonu. W tym momencie nie liczyło się nic. Jedynym celem było zranić, pomścić dawne, już zapomniane obrazy. Na szczęcie obeszło się bez zbędnych ofiar gdyż do akcji wkroczył Minister Magii. Gdy przyszedł nastała cisza. Było tak cicho, że nawet czyiś przyspieszony oddech wydawał się krzykiem.

Co tu się dzieje do cholery! Nie potraficie już załatwiać sporów jak dorośli ludzie tylko od razu musicie rzucać się sobie do gardeł! Już trzeci raz zakłócacie tymi swoimi awanturami spokój w Ministerstwie. Jeszcze jeden taki numer a was wszystkich do Azkabanu powysyłam byście tam sobie ochłonęli! Arturze zapraszam cię teraz do mojego gabinetu a po południu chce ciebie w nim zobaczyć Lucjuszu. A teraz rozejść mi się i wracać do pracy!

Zabini! Weź mi powiedz o co znowu wam wszystkim poszło!

Nie mam pojęcia panie Malfoy. Gdy przybyłem bójka już trwała.

A Draco też brał w tym udział?

Nie. Od rana zaszył się w swoim gabinecie. Nawet nie odwzajemnił mojego powitania tylko udawał, że mnie nie widzi i uciekł w kierunku swojego miejsca pracy.

Po wojnie zrobił się z niego straszny odludek.

Wie pan co się z nim dzieje?

Nie mam pojęcia, a on nic nie chce powiedzieć ani mnie, ani Narcyzie.

Witaj ojcze. Cześć Blaise.

Cześć Draco! Może się przejdziesz co stary druhu? Nie będzie miał pan nic przeciwko gdy porwę na chwilę pana syna?

Oczywiście, że nie. Zresztą sam muszę już iść. Do widzenia.

I co tam u ciebie Draco? Tak wcześnie w pracy?

Wcześnie? To nie ma jeszcze 12?

Nie. Jest 9 stary.

Naprawdę? To w sumie dobrze. Mam więcej czasu.

Na co?

Na rozmyślania.

A na jaki temat?

Czy to ważne? Jak ci powiem to mnie wyśmiejesz.

Jesteś moim przyjacielem Draco. Dlaczego miałbym się wyśmiać?

Może dlatego, że myśli me zatruwa jedna kobieta? Kobieta niczym anioł, piękna, dobra, niewiedząca o moim uczuciu.

Skoro nie wie o tobie to po co sobie zaprzątać ją głowę? Przestań o niej po prostu myśleć.

Łatwo ci mówić stary.

To spróbuj ją zastąpić inną. Albo nawet kilkoma. Niech powróci „Draco pogromca damskich serc", podrywacz którym byłeś w Hogwarcie.

Dzięki za rady ale nie potrafię. W każdej dziewczynie teraz szukam jej cech, jej głosu, inteligentnego spojrzenia pełnego psotnych iskierek…

Opanuj się stary!

Ale ja nie potrafię! Ona zawsze siedzi w mej głowie, w moich snach.

Widzę, że mimo dobrych chęci nie potrafię ci pomóc. Sam musisz uporać się ze swoim koszmarem. Do zobaczenia i powodzenia.

Dzięki Blaise. Przyda mi się. Mam nadzieje, że wkrótce znowu się spotkamy.

Scena2

I co o tym sądzisz Wiktorze? Dlaczego Minister zawsze musi wpadać w takim nieodpowiednim momencie? Ale to już się nie powtórzy. Nie możemy zachowywać się tak samo jak ci barbarzyńcy Malfoyowie. Znasz Hermionę prawda Wiktorze?

Oczywiście panie Weasley. A czy coś się jej stało, że zaczął pan o niej mówić?

Nie. Po prostu martwię się o nią. Ma 30 lat i jest sama. Jest dla mnie jak córka i chcę znaleźć jej idealnego kandydata na męża.

Myślę, że Hermionie nie będzie się to podobało nawet jeśli weźmie pod uwagę pana dobre intencje.

Mów mi Artur Wiktorze.

Oczywiście proszę pana tzn Arturze.

Od razu lepiej. Wracając do tematu. Jutro organizujemy z żoną przyjęcie dla najbliższych znajomych. Zaprosiliśmy tylko jakieś 200 osób i mam nadzieje, że też zaszczycisz nas swoją obecnością Wiktorze.

To będzie dla mnie przyjemność.

Colinie! Mam dla ciebie zadanie! – rudowłosy mężczyzna zwrócił się do chłopca który mimo, że nikt szybciej nie zwracał na niego uwagi cały czas towarzyszył rozmówcą.

Jakie panie Weasley?

Tu jest lista osób. Masz ich wszystkich dziś zaprosić. Zrozumiałeś?

Oczywiście panie Weasley.

W takim razie zmykaj.

Czas się zabawić Draco!

Niby jak chcesz to zrobić?

Najpierw kilka kropel eliksiru wielosokowego by nikt nas nie poznał i nie zadręczał sprawami służbowymi.

Które powinniśmy wykonywać.

Oj daj spokój Draco! Odkąd jesteś zastępcą Ministra zamieniasz się w pracoholika! Trzeba się czasem wyluzować.

Wyluzować można się po pracy Blaise.

Oj, nie daj się prosić. I tak masz za chwilę przerwę na lunch.

Niech ci będzie! Ale to ostatni raz!

Zawsze tak mówisz – mruknął pod nosem.

Coś mówiłeś stary?

Ja? Nie…Zobacz kto tam stoi! Czyżby to nie był ten Gryfon co wiecznie z aparatem biegał?

Masz racje stary. Ciekawe co on tam robi.

Zapytamy się.

Myślisz, że będzie chciał z nami gadać? Przecież on nas nienawidzi.

W tych momentach się zastanawiam czy się czasem na mózgi z Crabbem albo Goylem na mózgi nie pozamieniałeś.

O co ci teraz chodzi stary?

Czyżbyś zapomniał, że nas nie pozna bo wypiliśmy eliksir?

A faktycznie. Gdzie ja mam mózg.

W słoiczku przy zlewie razem ze sztuczną szczęką swojego ojca.

Bardzo śmieszne Zabini.

Żebyś wiedział. O cześć Colin! Co ty tu robisz?

Eee…my się znamy?

Oczywiście, że tak, nie pamiętasz nas?

Przykro mi ale nie.

Ale my ciebie pamiętamy!

To co tam robisz?

Pan Weasley kazał mi zaprosić ludzi z tej listy ale nikt mnie nie słyszy…

To mów głośniej chłopie.

Ale nie potrafię…

Daj to pomożemy ci prawda?

Eee…tak, tak. Oczywiście, że pomożemy – po czym dodał tak by tylko jego kolega usłyszał – jeszcze mi za to zapłacisz Draco.

Dzięki za pomoc chłopaki. Nie wiem jak bym sobie bez was poradził. Jak wam się odwdzięczę?

Nie ma za co Colin. To był drobiazg.

Wiem! Wpadajcie też na imprezę do Weasleya jeśli nie macie nic wspólnego z Malfoyami.

Dzięki za zaproszenie, ale czy tak możesz?

Oczywiście. Pan Weasley powiedział, że mogę zaprosić wszelkie osoby które na to zasługują czyli w wolnym tłumaczeniu nie są Malfoyami i których zapomniał umieścić na liście.

Czyli pozostaje nam podziękować za zaproszenie. Do zobaczenia Colin.

Do widzenia chłopaki.

Ale beka Draco! Dostaliśmy zaproszenie na przyjęcie Weasleya!

Masz zamiar na nie iść?

Oczywiście. Będę mógł sobie bezkarnie popatrzeć na Ginerwe. Przecież nie każda czarownica zostaje światowej klasy modelką. Tobie też radzę iść.

Dlaczego?

Bo wśród tych piękności zrozumiesz wreszcie, że życie nie polega na kochaniu jednej kobiety która w dodatku ma cię w dupie ale na lawirowaniu pomiędzy kolejnymi zdobyczami.

Niech będzie, że pójdę. Ktoś musi cię pilnować. I pamiętaj! Idziemy incognito tak jak dziś się anonimowo szlajaliśmy po ministerstwie.

Zgoda brachu! Dobrze, że mam więcej tych włosów i zapas ulepszonego wielosoku właśnie na takie okazje.

Czyli do zobaczenia jutro?

Tak. Może przyjdź do mnie to od razu weżniemy eliksir i razem pójdziemy co?

Niech ci będzie. Do zobaczenia stary.

Na razie – Zabini opuścił gabinet przyjaciela a ten szepnął do siebie - po co mi te wszystkie piękności skoro będzie tam moja jedyna miłość?

Scena3

Ginerwo, możesz zawołać Hermionę? Chciałabym z nią porozmawiać.

Oczywiście mamo – chwilę później – już jesteśmy mamo!

Dzień dobry pani Weasley.

Witaj kochana.

Chciała mnie pani widzieć?

Hermiono, wiesz że jesteś dla mnie jak córka i martwię się o ciebie.

Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Świetnie sobie radzę.

No ale żeby w wieku 30 lat jeszcze nie wyjść za mąż? Nie mieć dzieci?

Oj mamo. W szkole Hermiona zawsze miała powodzenie u chłopaków chociaż tego nie zauważała. Weźmy np. takiego Kruma…

Przestań Ginny.

No co? Ron był w tobie zabujany ale wy akurat do siebie nie pasujecie.

No i twierdzę Hermiono, że czas to zmienić. Czas się ustatkować.

Naprawdę ja sobie sama wyśmienicie radzę. Nie wyobrażam sobie by mogło być inaczej.

Jutro na przyjęciu będzie wiele przystojnych i młodych mężczyzn. I słyszałam, że sam Wiktor Krum chce się starać o twoją rękę.

Słyszałaś Hermiono? To przecież wspaniała wiadomość! Przecież kiedyś byliście razem a jak wiadomo stara miłość nie rdzewieje.

Wiktor jest nikim więcej jak zapatrzonym w siebie dupkiem. Świata nie widzi poza czubkiem swojego garbatego nosa.

No ale Hermiono. Krum to świetna partia!

Nie wyjdę za mąż tylko dlatego, że wszyscy tego ode mnie wymagają pani Weasley!

No ale mama ma racje Hermiono. Nie możesz być wiecznie sama, a Wiktor zapewni ci splendor i sławę.

I zero prywatności? Nie dziękuje.

Ale będziesz jutro na przyjęciu prawda?

Przecież ci to obiecałam Ginny.

Scena 4

Obecna siedziba Weasleyów nie przypominała dawnej Nory. Teraz była to prawdziwa rezydencja pod która tłoczyli się ludzie w maskach. Każdy chciał już wejść i móc się cieszyć gościnnością gospodarza. Wszyscy zebrani czarodzieje wiedzieli, że Artur i Molly na swoich przyjęciach próbowali odtworzyć przyjemną atmosferę rodzinnych spotkań i to z pozytywnym skutkiem.

Chyba nigdy się nie dostaniemy.

Wyluzuj Zabini. W końcu to był twój pomysł żeby przyjąć zaproszenie. Dobrze, że to bal maskowy i nikt nas nie pozna.

Szykuje się niezła impreza chłopaki. Same piękne dziewczyny…

Zgadzam się z tobą Nott. Zwłaszcza, że jest duże prawdopodobieństwo pojawienia się na balu koleżanek Ginny z pracy.

Wy tylko o jednym. Myślicie, że mamy się jakoś przywitać przy wejściu?

Po co Draco? Pokręcimy się. Trochę potańczymy i wracamy.

Ja nie mam nastroju do tańca. Jak mam się bawić skoro moje serce pustka trawi?

To tym bardziej musisz się trochę zabawić.

Zgadzam się z Teodorem. Nie masz wyboru mój stary druhu.

Miłość jest to uczucie twarde i bezlitosne. Zapamiętaj to sobie Draco.

Nie zgadzam się z tobą Nott. Miłość jest delikatna i krucha. Z całą pewnością można porównać ją z motylem. Wystarczy jeden nieodpowiedni gest by ją zabić i zamienić w cierpienie.

Możecie odłożyć tą dyskusje na kiedy indziej? A teraz się pospieszyć?

Oczywiście przyjacielu – odpowiedział czarnowłosy – możecie mi powiedzieć dlaczego ludzie tak wierzą w marzenia? Przecież to jest jak plaga. Chore dzieci matki fantazji.

A ten znowu filozofuje. Ja mówię całkiem poważnie, że musimy się pospieszyć.

Mam dziwne przeczucie. Czuję się jakby dzisiejsza data była początkiem wszelkich nieszczęść. Niech Merlin ma mnie w swojej opiece i dobrze kieruje moim życiem. Na stado pędzących hipogryfów. Zaczynam gorzej bredzić niż Trelawney. Zabini ma racje. Lepiej się pospieszmy.

No w końcu ktoś przyznał mi racje.

Nie ciesz się za bardzo. To, że raz ci się to zdarzyło nie oznacza, że zawsze tak będzie.

Och zamknij się Nott i nie wkurzaj ludzi!

Scena 5

Cześć Susan. Wszystko już gotowe?

Cześć Colin. Wydaje mi się, że tak. Orkiestra już na swoich miejscach, drzwi powinny się zaraz otworzyć, a u ciebie jak wszystko stoi?

U mnie też już dobrze. Kelnerzy czekają na gości z kieliszkami szampana na powitanie, w kuchni są grzane potrawy, które będą podawane, stoły z przekąskami przygotowane.

To chyba już wszystko co?

Wydaje mi się, że tak. Jak zauważysz, że coś z mojego działu jest nie zrobione to daj znać.

ty tak samo Colin.

Nie ma sprawy.

_wnet otworzyły się drzwi_

_każdy jak w transie przed siebie gnał_

_zawirował świat_

_światło rozproszył_

_tysiąca masek blask _

_każdy szampana już w dłoni ma_

_każdy czeka aż gospodarz da znać_

_by w końcu zaczął się bal_

Cieszę się, że przybyliście na tą skromną uroczystość. Mam nadzieje, że będziecie dobrze się bawić i jeszcze nie raz nas odwiedzicie. Bal ten zorganizowałem specjalnie dla was. Chciałem wszystkim podziękować, za pomoc w osiągnięciu tego co mam teraz. Jest jeszcze jeden powód wydania tego balu. 13 rocznica pokonania Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Już nie musimy przyodziewać różnorakich masek, które pozwalały nam na przeżycie w tych czarnych czasach. W końcu możemy być sobą. Wreszcie nie musimy się bać, że ktoś będzie nas próbował zamordować we własnym łóżku. Cieszmy się tym co jest teraz: spokojem i beztroską. Życzę wszystkim miłej zabawy.

_i zawirował ludzi tłum_

_każdy jak w transie wykonywał swój ruch_

_dookoła szelest szat_

_muzyki łagodny dźwięk_

_wprowadzał harmonie_

_w dziki taniec ten_

Jak się cieszę, że ciebie widzę Arturze. Wspaniały bal zorganizowałeś. I to przemówienie. Na całym ciele aż mam dreszcze.

Jak się cieszę bracie, że udało ci się przybyć.

Ja również. Minęło już przecież 30 lat on naszego ostatniego spotkania.

30 lat minęło również od naszego ostatniego balu maskowego.

Tak pamiętam to jak dziś. Podobna okazja, lecz całkiem inny bal.

Bo człowiek w tamtym czasie, mimo że cieszył się zniknięcia Tego-Którego-Imienia-Już-Wolno wymawiać, wciąż w swoim sercu odczuwał strach.

_dookoła tańczących ludzi tłum_

_a wśród nich_

_anioł_

_wirujący w rytm muzyki_

_oddający się chwili_

_wzbudza pożądania _

_i zazdrości ślad_

Przepraszam pana. Czy wie pan kim jest ta dama, która tańczy sama?

Przykro mi ale nie mam pojęcia kto kryje się pod maską.

Mówi się trudno. Może kiedyś się dowiem.

_młodzieńcem targa namiętności szał_

_chce poczuć dotyk jej dłoni na ręce swojej_

_pragnie się zbliżyć_

_poznać anioła twarz_

_chce móc razem z nią w tańcu wirować_

_wśród zgromadzonych par_

„_zdobędę ją"_

_rzekł jak w transie_

„_dotknę jej dłoń"_

Ojcze.

Miło cię widzieć Percy. Co cię tak wzburzyło?

Nie uwierzysz kto ośmielił się wtargnąć na twój bal. Młody Draco Malfoy.

Słyszałem, że nie jest w ogóle podobny z charakteru do swego ojca. Co dziwniejsze ma wiele zalet.

Czy wiele zalet czy nie już ja go nauczę nie przychodzić tam gdzie go nie chcą.

Uspokój się Percy. Po co ta awantura? Zostaw go w spokoju na razie. Dopóki jest grzeczny jego obecność przecież nie wadzi.

Skoro tak sądzisz tato. Dam mu na razie spokój, ale jak wywinie jakiś numer będę pierwszym który go wywali.

_młodzieniec plan swój zrealizował_

_w swej dłoni trzyma rękę anioła_

_i wirują razem_

_wokół jakby zatrzymał się czas_

_nikt nie wie_

_że w tym tańcu _

_nieświadoma swoich imion dwójka_

_pocałunkiem_

_zapieczętowała swój los_

Nigdy nie spodziewałam się, że pocałunek z nieznajomym może być aż tak przyjemnym.

Widocznie jeszcze niewiele w swym życiu przeżyłaś.

A może nie chciałam przeżyć?

Czyżbyś przygód nie lubiła?

Już ich po prostu dość w swoim życiu miałam.

_lecz nagle czyiś głos przerwał magii ślad_

_ktoś przerwał dyskusje_

_ale też rozwiał tajemnicę_

_czyją twarz skrywa maska _

Tu jesteś. Wszędzie cię szukała. Przeproś pana na chwilę i choć ze mną Hermiono. Moja mama coś od ciebie chce.

Wiesz czego może chcieć co Ginny?

Nie mam pojęcia. Mówiła tylko, że masz się pospieszyć.

Dobrze już idę. Przepraszam, ale widzisz. Wzywają mnie.

Mam nadzieje, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy.

Ja również – gdy się oddalili rudowłosa zabrała głos.

Czy wiesz z kim właśnie tańczyłaś?

Nie. A ty wiesz?

Tak. To był Draco Malfoy we własnej osobie.

Ale jak…? Skąd…?

Podsłuchałam jak tata rozmawia z moim bratem. Choć już a nie stoisz jak słup soli.

Tu jesteście chłopaki. Czas się już zwijać.

Już? Nie przesadzasz Draco? Impreza dopiero się rozkręca.

To rozkręcimy ją do końca u mnie w domu. Co ty na to Blaise?

Mi to pasuje.

On się pytał mnie więc pozwól, że ja odpowiem co Nott?

Po co te nerwy chłopaki. Mi to obojętnie który odpowie. Chce po prostu już stąd iść.


	3. Akt II, prolog

Namiętność dawna blednieje i kona,

Na jej mogile kwiat wyrasta nowy.

Piękność, dla której umrzeć był gotowy,

Zbladła już, Hermiony spojrzeniem zgaszona.

Kocha kochany; pierś mu rozpłomienia

Czar jej źrenicy; podopiecznej przeciwnika

Jak miłość wyzna? a ona połyka

Ponętą miłość na wędce cierpienia.

Lecz dziecię wroga jak zbliży się do niej?

Jakże jej serce namiętność odsłoni?

W kochanki piersiach jeszcze mniej nadzieje

Ujrzeć lubego ócz ogień, lic róże;

Czas i namiętność da sposób, zaleje

Morzem rozkoszy niebezpieczeństw morze.

* * *

><p>fragment ten pochodzi z książki "Romeo i Julia" oczywiście z drobnymi zmianami tak by pasował do utworu<p> 


End file.
